Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Mencintai dan dicintai itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi anak muda. namun bagaimana jika cara bercinta mereka yang tidak biasa pada orang-orang umumnya. Mengasyikan siapa yang tahu?. kalau yang gak suka silahkan tekan BACK!


"Mphhhg!" erangnya ingin bicara kepada seniornya.

"Kamu benar-benar manis sekali. Hinata" godanya memegang wajah orang yang _ia_ cintai. Namun bagi Hyuuga ini tidaklah adil. Karena yang merasakan cinta pada satu pihak itu curang Namanya sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto mungkin merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri lalu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

_**Masashi Kishimoto-Naruto**_

_**Pair :**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Title :**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, BDSM.**_

Hari ini liburan musim dingin telah tiba. Semua siswa memutuskan untuk berada dirumah masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sekolah dan tentunya banyak yang akan enggan untuk keluar rumah untuk menghindari hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Turunnya salju dari langit menandakan bahwa suhu cuaca akan naik, memang alam tidak bisa diprediksi, karena jika memang sudah waktunya tiba, hal itu akan terjadi.

Seorang gadis surai biru legam panjang harus hadir diruangan osis disekolah. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk datang, karena cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat, namun posisinya saat ini harus melangkahkan kakinya untuk hadir disekolah, ditambah dirinya juga merupakan bagian dari anggota osis. Hinata masih melihat jam yang berada pada tangan kirinya, menatap jarum dan detikan yang bergerak secara perlahan namun pasti.

"Jam 9. Sepertinya aku terlalu awal berangkatnya!" gumamnya sedikit kecewa, karena berangkat lebih awal dari jam yang ditentukan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto_-senpai_ ingin tunjukkan padaku ya?" batinnya ingin tahu mengingat pesan SMS dalam Handphonenya yang mengatakan, kalau Naruto akan memberikan suatu kejutan. Wanita itu kembali berjalan dan mengacuhkan pesan yang cukup menganggu otaknya saat ini.

Pikirannya seolah mengingat masalalu yang kurang menyenangkan. Kejadian pada saat dia baru masuk di Akademi Konoha High School ini. Dirinya yang terbilang pendiam dan penurut pada saat itu jadi bulan-bulanan temannya. Diejek, dimaki, dikerjai. Semua ingatan itu bagaikan pisau yang mencincang dirinya. Sampai akhirnya pada puncak. Ada seseorang yang menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyuuga, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap pria surai putih bermata hijau kebiruan. Wanita itu yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki asing, ragu. Jika dia menerimanya dia akan berurusan dengan Geng Shizuka, mengingat setahu dirinya. Bahwa wanita itu amat gila mengejar pria bernama Otsutsuki Toneri ini, namun jika dia menolak dia akan membuat orang lain bersedih. Hinata seolah dihadapkan diantara pilihan yang sangat sulit. "Bagaimana?" tanya Toneri ingin tahu jawaban Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya menghela "Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Otsutsuki_-san_" jawabnya membungkuk tidak bisa menerima cintanya.

"Begitu ya, baiklah sampai jumpa" kata Toneri beranjak pergi. Hinata tahu bahwa ekspresi pria itu sedang menyiratkan kecewa. Sakit hati, tentu saja siapapun yang tidak ingin mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang tidak baik seperti itu.

Di keesokan harinya. Anak-anak geng perempuan yang brandal mulai memaksa dan menyakiti Hinata secara bringgas didalam ruang kelas. Suasana kelas yang sepi sesudah pulang sekolah menjadikan tempat ini seolah menjadi panggung untuk menyiksa wanita itu. Beberapa tamparan dan pukulan yang melayang diarahkan kepadanya.

UHUK! UHUK!

Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang dia terima. Seolah dia ingin meminta kepada _Kami-sama_. Bunuh aku saja dengan segera sehingga aku tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini.

"Oh lihat, semuanya tuan putri kita sedang menangis. Kasian. Berani-beraninya kau merebut orang yang aku suka. Hyuuga!" Maki Shizuka sudah naik pitam.

"D-Dialah yang m-menyatakan cintanya padaku. A-aku tidak menyukainya" kata Hinata pelan sudah mulai kelelahan akibat dijadikan sasak tinju bulan-bulanan mereka.

Shizuka yang tidak terima pernyataan Hinata mulai akan memukul kembali dirinya. Namun sudah ada tangan yang menghalangi dirinya. Pukulan yang akan dilancarkan pimpinan geng itu terhenti mendapatkan sosok surai kuning datang. Hinata ingin tahu siapa yang menolongnya namun dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah itu Hinata tahu bahwa selalu ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh dan selalu menolong dirinya. Semakin lambat laun gadis itu mulai mengenal pria yang selalu menolong dirinya. Ya, pria yang sangat aku kagumi dan cintai. Uzumaki Naruto seniorku sendiri.

**.**

Hari ini mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas laporan akhir tahun osis disekolah, sekaligus mengerjakan tugas liburan yang diberikan sekolah, dicicil dan diselesaikan lebih awal lebih baik. Sebelumnya Hinata sangat yang enggan dan malas untuk datang kesekolah, namun pikiran negatif itu ia buang dan tentunya dia bersyukur bisa dibantu oleh seniornya yang berada didepannya. Ketua osis Uzumaki Naruto. Pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik _spike_ dengan tata krama yang baik dan dihormati oleh semua orang, penyemangat dan selalu terbuka kepada siapa saja, ditambah baik guru dan semua siswa sangat menyukainya. Itulah yang ada digambaran semua orang, namun nyatanya ada sesuatu yang kami sembunyikan dan hanya diketahui olehku. Dia mencintaiku, Dia menyukaiku dan Aku pun menyukai dan menyayanginya. Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 4 bulan ini, Tentu saja tidak ada oranglain yang mengetahui rahasia kami ini, akan bahaya jika publik mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Waaah… akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih. _S__enpai_" ujar Hinata senang sambil merengangkan tubuh-tubuhnya yang pegal dan nyeri, karena tugas sekolahnya telah selesai semua.

"Syukurlah kalau tugasmu sudah selesai. Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu tentang sesuatu yang kukatakan tadi malam" sahut Naruto yang menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya kemudian melihat kearah adik kelasnya dengan senyum kecil. Juniornya yang mendengar itu kini tertarik.

"Oh itu, aku jadi penasaran. Apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan padaku._ Senpai_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"K-Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Hm!" angguknya mantap.

"A-Aku bisa saja memberitahumu, n-namun kau harus mengikuti intruksiku, k-karena ini sangat rahasia sekali!" ujarnya naruto gugup. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan seniornya, namun wanita itu hanya menurut dan tidak mau berpikir Panjang.

"Baiklah! Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya kembali. Naruto yang sudah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Pria itu memberikan sebuah barang berupa tutup mata.

"I-Inikan?" gadis itu terlihat kebingungan.

"P-Pakailah dulu saja. Hinata!" ujarnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menurut memakainya.

"Iya… Sudah, lalu…" Hinata yang sudah memakai penutup mata itu kini bertanya kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar dan jangan dibuka!" perintahnya. Gadis itu hanya menurut mengangguk.

"B-Baiklah!"

Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata dan berdiri dibelakangnya secara perlahan. Mengambil sebuah saputangan dan sebuah botol cokelat yang berisi air, meneteskan beberapa tetes dalam saputangan itu dan mulai menyimpan kembali botol tersebut.

"_S-Senpai_ kau masih disitu?"

"Hinata… maafkan aku!" bisik Naruto.

"EH?! MPPPGH!"

Sebuah tangan dengan cepat mendekap mulutnya, Hinata yang panik pun terus melawan dan mencoba berteriak, karena ada sebuah benda tipis yang menempel menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Rontaan hebat terus dilakukan gadis itu, namun perlahan tubuhnya mulai tenang dan diam. Hyuuga Hinata sudah pingsan ditempat. Naruto yang sudah berhasil melakukan hal itu mengambil beberapa tali dengan lidah mengecap keluar, seperti hewan buas yang akan menikmati hasil buruannya.

**~o0o~**

Matahari yang menyinari seluruh alam kini harus digantikan oleh malam gelap gulita. Wanita surai biru legam itu masih tak sadarkan diri dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya. Perlahan Hinata mulai mengerang sadar. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan kepalanya terasa berat.

NGGH!

"A-Apa yang terjadi-…. Tubuhku?"batinnya tak bisa digerakan.

"Apakah aku sedang terikat?!" batinnya dalam hati, dirinya mencoba melihat sekitar tapi tak bisa karena ada yang menghalangi jarak pandang penglihatan Hinata, ditambah tidak bisa bersuara.

"Selamat malam, Hi-na-ta" sapa suara tak asing yang gadis itu kenal. Tentu saja suara itu memang familiar ditelinganya, siapa lagi jika bukan milik ketua osis Uzumaki Naruto.

"MMMPGHH!" erangnya ingin berbicara namun hanya suara tak jelas dan terdengar manja dari Hinata yang membuat Naruto menegak ludahnya memperhatikan kemanisan juniornya. Dirinya sejenak terhenti dan menghela sambil membuka penutup mata pada dirinya.

MMPHHH!

"Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk bicara, namun kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berteriak! Janji!"ancam sang ketua osis. Wanita itu hanya menurut mengangguk. Benda yang menyumbat mulutnya pun dilepas seperti bola pingpong berwarna merah.

"Puhaaa… Kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepadaku, _Senpai_? Tolong lepaskan aku!" ujar Hinata sedikit memaksa dengan suara parau memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Maaf!"

Wanita itu tegang mendengar jawaban seniornya dan mulai merenggut bibir mungil juniornya. Rontaan dan penolakan dilakukan Hinata yang tidak suka dilakukan seperti itu.

"SMMPPPGHH!" panggilnya mencoba menghentikan, meronta menolak perlakuan seniornya, tapi Hinata yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan olehnya.

Keadaan tidak berdaya, suara manja yang terdengar erotis, sentuhan oranglain yang menyentuh bagian sensitif dirinya. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai menyentuh dan meremas rok yang terangkat. tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Hinata merasakan imajinasi yang aneh, keluarlah cairan yang masih hangat dari dalam vaginanya. Sontak Hinata hanya meronta hebat dengan muka memerah. Mengoyang-goyangnya untuk melepaskan diri.

"_Senpai_, jangan melihatku!" pekiknya sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Naruto pun mengeluarkan tangannya yang sebelumnya bermain dalam vagina pacarnya. Pria itu menyadari rok Hinata basah, dirinya mulai tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Oh… kamu sudah basah ternyata. Karena kamu sudah membuat tanganku kotor, maka kamu harus kuberi hukuman!" ujarnya dengan manja menitikan jarinya perlahan bergerak keleher Hinata dan mulai mengambil gelang dengan tali Panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk anjing peliharaan. Kalung itu terpasang pada lehernya dan mulai menariknya. beranjak pergi dengan paksa. Hinata hanya menurut sambil menahan sakit, karena dipaksa mengikutinya.

"_Senpai_! Mau dibawa kemana aku?!" tanyanya ingin tahu. Naruto yang berada didepan hanya diam dan terus menarik Hinata layaknya seekor anjing peliharaan yang terpasang tali leher pengekang. Disebuah kamar mandi. Hinata dipaksa masuk kedalam _bathroom _yang berisikan airm masih menggunakan seragam lengkapnya.

BYUUR!

Kran _Shower_ pun diputar oleh Naruto, percikan air mulai mengenai tubuh Hinata, dirinya memekik mencoba menolak, dengan seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan.

"D-Dingin!" pekiknya tak tahan. Sebuah tangan menjambak kepala Hinata dan menengelamkan kepala gadis itu dengan perasaan kesal. gadis itu memberontak dan melawan agar mampu bernafas.

BYUUR!

"Senn….A-Aku salah! Maaf-… Puha!" Suara air kembali terdengar menenggalamkan kepala Hinata. Beberapa kali dilakukan oleh Naruto yang merasa puas, sedangkan gadis itu sudah kehabisan nafas dengan iris sendu terisak. Naruto pun mematikan shower yang menghujani tubuh mungil tawanannya

"N-Naruto_-Senpai_, t-tolong lepaskan aku!" mohonnya dengan nada pelan memelas. Naruto hanya mengeleng memberikan tanda penolakan. Dengan cepat pria itu segera membuka botol dan meneteskan beberapa tes-tes air kedalam sebuah sapu tangan miliknya.

"J-Jangan lagi-… MPPHH!"

Gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto akan membuatnya tertidur kembali. Dirinya meronta karena tidak ingin pingsan lagi, namun apa daya kekuatannya sudah habis dalam perlawanan dikamar mandi sebelumnya, Hinata kembali pingsan.

**~o0o~**

Gadis belia surai biru kehitaman itu masih terbaring dikasur seseorang. Dirinya yang merasakan sedikit kegaduhan akan suara yang terdengar sibuk. Hinata perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Tempat yang sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah sadar" Suara yang begitu _familiar_ ditelinga Hinata.

"N-Naruto_-senpai_…" Hinata masih bergumam, kepalanya ia pegang dengan tangan kananya. Merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Dirinya baru sadar akan kejadian yang menimpa _ia_. Gadis itu meruntuk dan mencengkram selimut yang dia genggam menguat.

K-Kenapa?!" ujarnya pelan mulai meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata.

HIKS! HIKS!

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihan dan memori ingatan mengerikan yang baru menimpa dirinya. Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata saat ini baru menyadari hal yang memilukan dan tidak menyenangkan. Naruto yang berada disitu mencoba menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata" ucapnya pelan. Wanita itu hanya terisak menahan rasa sedih, tangis dan kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan seniornya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! yang kulalukan adalah bentuk kasih sayangku kepadamu"

"Apa maksud kamu?!" Hinata masih terisak dan kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu aku ingin kamu mengenalku lebih dalam kepribadianku yang sebenarnya, makanya aku melakukan hal ini, aku tahu aku ini egois dan keras kepala, tapi maukah kau memaafkan aku?" ucapnya pelan mengungkapkan perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini. Hinata yang mendengarnya menghapus air matanya dengan lengan, menyapu butiran air bening _liquid_ kekecewaan.

"Benarkah?!"

"Hn"

"Tapi! Aku masih marah padamu!" ucapnya dengan nada pelan tapi mengancam.

EH!

Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut luar biasa dan sedih mendengarkan jawaban dari Hinata, dia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya "Tolong maafkan aku, Hinata" mohonya memelas.

"Aku menolak!" katanya kembali, Hinata hanya membuang muka dengan ekspresi judes, dia hanya berpura-pura seperti untuk menguji dirinya apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Hinata, sekilas dia melihat tali diatas meja belajar seniornya. Dirinya hanya memasang senyum tipis namun tidak terlihat. Merencanakan ide untuk membalas dendam.

"Hinata…" panggilnya masih meminta maaf.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kecuali…" katanya berdiri dari tempat tidur Naruto sambil berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil untaian tali yang berada dimeja tersebut dan melihat seniornya dengan muka dingin.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bagaimana _senpai_?!" tawarnya dengan nada judes

EHHH!

"A-Aku tidak mau, aku menolak kalau untuk hal itu!" jawabnya gugup dengan muka memerah tidak menginginkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dari sini dan akan keluar dari grup osis mulai besok!" sahutnya kembali meletakan gulungan tali dan mengambil tas, melangkahkan kakinya mulai beranjak pergi, Hinata sudah sampai ujung pintu rumah.

"Baiklah!" Kesalnya merona menahan marah. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto malu namun ditahan emosinya hanya tersenyum kecil hampir tidak terlihat, dirinya ingin memotret dan mengabadikan momen tersebut tapi jika dilakukan akan ketahuan kalau dia pura-pura membencinya. Hinata pun mengambil gulungan tali itu dan mendekati Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mulai, berbalik badanlah" Naruto hanya menurut mengikuti perkataan Hinata, dirinya mulai menarik kedua tanganya kebelakang punggung membentuk simpul dengan melewati beberapa ketiak, kemudian pada dada dan bawah perutnya untuk membuat simpul yang rapih namun kuat dan tidak mudah dilepaskan oleh _senpai_nya. Beberapa untaian kuat membuat beberapa kali Naruto memekik pelan yang dia tahan.

"Ok sudah selesai" gumamnya pelan melihat _senpai_nya dengan pakaian kaos lengan pendek hijau stabilo yang dipadukan celana pendek hitam, menambah kesan manis bagi sang ketua osis.

Naruto mencoba meronta dan mengerakan tangannya berulang kali, untuk melepaskan diri namun tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dirinya hanya merintih saat mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang dilakukan juniornya. Tanpa sadar terlalu sibuk dengan urusan melepaskan diri. Hinata sedang bersandar pada lemari melihat tingkah laku seniornya.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak, kalau dipikir-pikir kamu terlihat sangat manis _senpai_, aku jadi ingin melakukan apapun padamu" ujarnya mulai mendekat dan mereka berjarak 30cm dalam keadaan merona satu sama lain.

"Hari ini aku ingin mencoba yang lebih dari yang kau lakukan tadi"

"T-Tunggu apa maksudmu… tidak jangan mendekat…

GYAAAHHH!

**.**

**.**

Dirumah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, masih mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dan melihat pesan masuk, dirinya yang penasaran pun membuka pesannya dan isinya adalah emoji marah dan menangis.

"Kau jahat Hinata! Aku tidak terima perbuatanmu tadi!"

Hinata yang melihat pesannya hanya cekikikan menahan geli dan membalas pesan itu kembali. "Makanya jangan menjahili adik kelasmu ini. _Senpai_!" balasnya sok dingin dengan emoji terakhir memandang kearah lain dengan senyuman.

"Dasar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika sampai fotoku pada saat penisku kau jepit dengan jepitan jemuran sampai tersebar dan diketahui oleh orang lain-…"

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkan fotomu, tenang saja!" Ketikan Naruto yang sebelumnya ingin dikirim ke Hinata dihapus kembali. Seolah Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya yang sedang gelisah dan takut.

"Namun, kau harus merahasiakan kejadian ini dan harus sesekali mentraktirku jika ingin aku menjadi pacarmu bagaimana, _Senpai. Tehe…_!" balasnya dengan cengiran senang mengejek.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya menghela dan membalas pesannya "Baiklah! Aku akan menurut dan mengabulkannya, tapi ingat janji ya untuk tidak menyebarkan fotoku yang memalukan itu!" mohonnya memelas.

"Iya, aku janji." Sahutnya mengerti.

Awal dari sebuah insiden yang tidak terduga dan menakutkan menjadikan mereka berdua pasangan rahasia dengan hobby yang dikatakan aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

_**FIN**_


End file.
